The proposed award would support Dr. Haya R. Rubin to mentor trainees at Johns Hopkins School of Medicine in research to investigate the value of interventions designed to improve the quality of medical care for atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease. Candidate: Dr. Rubin, Associate Professor of Medicine, Health Policy and Management and Epidemiology, and Director, Quality of Care Research, is a nationally and internationally recognized patient-oriented investigator with 12 years of independent extramural research funding focused on assessing and improving the quality of medical care. She is being considered for promotion for Professor, and aims to continue mentorship and research in leadership roles in academic medicine. Environment: The Johns Hopkins School of Medicine and Public Health offer rich resources for quality assessment and improvement research and have diverse trainees and supervisees, including internal medicine and cardiology fellows and Robert Wood Johnson Clinical scholars who seek Dr. Rubin's mentorship in assessment and improvement of care for heart disease. Dr. Rubin maintains close working relationships with the Administration of the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions including Performance Improvement, Infection Control, Case Mix Information Management, a new Center for Innovations in Patient Care for which she will be the Director of Research, and with the Bloomberg School of Public Health, all of which bring resources and access to patients and data to mentored trainees and the proposed projects. Research Plan: The following quality improvement research in cardiovascular diseases, among others possible in future years will be conducted: 1) evaluating the effect of "smart" reminders on adherence to lipid treatment guidelines for cardiovascular disease prevention in medical outpatients at risk; 2) examining racial disparities in treatment of secondary risk factors for cardiovascular disease in medical inpatients; 3) determining if information to medical inpatients improves providers' adherence to secondary prevention guidelines. Mentoring Plan: Dr. Rubin has created a focused curriculum in Quality of Care designed to apply epidemiologic methods to quality assessment and improvement research. The award would allow her to mentor trainees one-on-one for the quality improvement projects above as well as others conducted by fellows, graduate students and junior faculty in future years.